Harry Potter & the Hunger Games
by MyOnLyCoCoA
Summary: There is a region within the Muggle world that is governed by a society of wizards known as the Ministry of Magic. Inside the marble walls, two men have decided on an agreement that will change everything within the wizarding world as well as Panem.


In Britain there is a region within the Muggle world, yet unknown to them, that is governed by a society of wizards known as the Ministry of Magic. Inside the marble walls of a room in the Ministry of Magic, two men have decided on an agreement that will change everything within the British wizarding world, as well as the whole of Panem- formerly known as America.

This story will mostly be from the Harry Potter world's view and is taking the setting of the first HG book with slight character changes to the HG characters (because I couldn't do that to Katniss or Peeta!). It's time frame is taking place during the fifth year HP OOTP.

And this is my first FanFiction story that I've finally been able to put up so please be nice but I will gladly take both positive and negative reviews and suggestions to help improve this story as long as the negative comments are not rude and unneccessary.

**DISLCLAIMER** I sadly do NOT OWN either Harry Potter nor the Hunger Games! Though sometimes I wish I did! But you get the idea, it's just a fool's wish. Anyway, I hope you enjoy my twist when trying to put the two together!

Harry Potter & The Hunger Games

Prologue

Two men, Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic, and President Snow, leader of Panem, were certain that their colleagues would be anticipating their final decision. They were right, because a few floors down from them was a room that was slowly filling up with high elite and influential wizards including Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry.

Albus Dumbledore was in the middle of a conversation with Aurors Kingsley Shacklebolt and Nymphadora Tonks when a door opened, silencing all discussions that had been taking place throughout the room. Through the door walked in the Minister Fudge and President Snow who had finally agreed to call a meeting to inform their colleagues of their decision. As they made their way to the front of the room the eyes of every single head in the area followed their movements, anticipating what they were about to be told. It wasn't until Albus Dumbledore spoke up that the silence was broken.

"Ah, Cornelius. To what do we owe the pleasure of being called here today?"

The man in question looked towards the Headmaster and straightened up as he replied, eyes glancing behind him to President Snow as he spoke.

"Yes, yes. I have called you all here today to inform you of an agreement that has just been finalized involving Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry-" At this, Dumbledore's eyes, formerly twinkling, narrowed slightly. "-and an event that has been taking place for seventy-four years, this year being the seventy-fifth, also called the Quarter Quell, since its number is significant in the multiples of twenty-five. It is such that on these rare occasions, special changes occur during these times to make the games unique and more interesting. This year-"

"What kind of games are you referring to, Minister?" cut in Auror Tonks, confusion and alertness the only noticeable emotions displayed on her face while, unknown to the others, her insides were squirming with discomfort and unease.

This, apparently, was the topic that the Minister was trying to brush off and push to later, as to not cause any worry or outbursts during the meeting. As Auror Tonks had been speaking, those paying close attention like Dumbledore would have noticed the color leaving the Minister's face as he tried very hard to avoid contact with everybody's eyes. And as the Minister began losing his control, President Snow seemed to have found the time to step in and began to explain.

"The games themselves are known as the Hunger Games-"

At the mention of the name, many eyes sought and connected to at least one other trusted pair of eyes that they knew for quick glances, communicating silently the confusion and wariness that they felt. Even as he was speaking, President Snow did not miss the silent exchanges going on throughout the room.

"-in honor of the Capitol of Panem. Now, let me explain a brief summary of the Hunger Games' background, shall I? There were originally thirteen districts set up surrounding the Capitol, but then the rebellions started. District Thirteen seemed to be the major leader of the rebels, having the strongest weapons themselves. Well, the Capitol obviously couldn't sit back and do nothing." Here he paused, and a ghost of a smile could be seen creeping onto his face as he spoke again, "We burnt District Thirteen to the ground, no survivors."

At this piece of news many of the people in the room straightened up, fidgeted, tensed, or completely froze, horrified at how casually such horrors could be spoke of, let alone with a pleased manner! Many pairs of eyes connected on and off communicating back and forth, not even pretending to hide their shock as they did so. Some began to observe the President standing there who was looking as if he was in a daze, as if recalling a good memory, before coming back to the present and speaking up again.

"After District Thirteen was taken care of, the rebellions died down pretty easily and quickly. So it is in memory of the Capitol's victory, and a reminder of the Capitol's power, that the Hunger Games has taken place every year since. It has been decreed that two tributes from each of the twelve districts surrounding the Capitol, both one boy and one girl from between the ages of twelve and eighteen, are chosen to compete in the games. They are then taken to the Capitol to be trained in the art of survival, and to be prepared to fight to the death."

A silence echoed the room as President Snow finished, watching smugly at the European's shocked reactions within the room. Yet, as expected, cries of outbursts from several of the Aurors and other wizards pierced the silent tension that had been surrounding the group.

"What kind of sick, twisted idea is this?"

"Why would you take revenge out on children?"

"Have you no heart?"

"What does this mean for the agreement between my school and the Hunger Games, Minister?"

The last one was spoken so quietly and calmly towards Minister Fudge that he would have rather had Dumbledore yell at him like so many of the others in the room. Yet, even with his throat closing on him and his heart getting ready to jump out of his chest, he looked towards the Headmaster, speaking quietly and quickly in return, avoiding everyone's gazes once again.

"It has been decided that the Goblet of Fire will be used to select two tributes, one boy and one girl, both between the ages twelve and eighteen, to compete in the Hunger Games for the Quarter Quell. Also-"

Albus Dumbledore cut him off, "And if I refuse to allow this competition selection to take place within Hogwarts? As I am sure that the Ministry doesn't have complete control over my school."

Before the Minister could reply however, another figure approached from behind him and stepped up to be by his side as they replied is a sweet and annoying high-pitched voice.

"_Actually_, the Ministry does have control over the tournaments and competitions that are held at Hogwarts. In accordance to the new Educational Degree Number 75,-" At this point, all eyes were on the pink figure which appeared to have an inherited toad-designed facial structure. "-the Ministry of Magic is able to take full control over all competitions and tournaments at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry. Should the school, staff or students, refuse to participate or allow the competition to continue, they are not only risking losing their job or being expelled in punishment for such protest and / or rebellion, but are also risking their magical abilities by severing the agreement that has already been made to the Goblet of Fire. So, in short, Headmaster, you are not able to take Hogwarts out of the Hunger Games because it has already been decided."

After Dolores Umbridge had finished her little speech that she seemed to have been waiting the entire night for to say, she gave her _audience_ that sweet, sickly-annoying smile before nodding her head at them and moving away from the front.

No one knew what to say. Not even Albus Dumbledore after so clearly being put in a vulnerable position of no power with this decision. The only thing he could think of now was to protect the students who would be chosen using whatever method he could. He only prayed that it would not fall on the shoulders of the one student who had suffered more than any other should ever have to suffer.

Minister Fudge seemed to have built up a little bit of his courage once again and moved to speak once again to them, finishing what he had been trying to say earlier.

"Also," here he paused again, as if waiting for anyone cutting him off again, before continuing, "since this is a muggle tournament, the tributes chosen will not be allowed a wand, and will have to be trained like everyone else before competing in the arena."

At this news every face in the room, with the exception of President Snow, Dolores Umbridge, and President Snow's men, turned stricken with shock, horror, outrage,  
>and many other emotions too expressive to define. However, before any of them could comment or protest in outrage the Minister continued.<p>

"The tributes are allowed sponsors to send them any necessities as long as they pass through with their mentor's agreement. The Games will be televised for all to watch the tributes. For now I think that will be enough information. We will inform you when we are bringing the Goblet of Fire to Hogwarts, Dumbledore. In the meantime, I have other issues I have to deal with. Goodbye."

The Minister made a swift exit, appearing to be in a hurry to leave the room, as President Snow followed suit as well as an extremely pleased Dolores Umbridge and Snow's men. The others stayed in the room for just a little while longer, shocked into silence, and unnerved at the abrupt exit by the Minister. Then Albus Dumbledore, along with Aurors Shacklebolt and Tonks, disapparated to the Order of the Phoenix Headquarters, trying to figure out how to prepare the others for the burden they had to share with them for the upcoming year.


End file.
